magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Night 369
Wishes (願い事 Negai koto) is Night 369 of Magi. It is the final chapter. Summary Alibaba wants to get married to Morgiana, but because of the aftermath of the final battle, their home is a pile of debris, and Morgiana's wedding dress is ruined. Morgiana wants to postpone the ceremony. Alibaba doesn't care about any dress, but agrees to postpone it anyway. As sad Alibaba leaves, Aladdin asks Morgiana what's wrong. Two months have passed since the final battle, and Alibaba is now just a normal merchant. There are recontructions going on all over the world, and Alibaba's company is helping. He tells Olba and Toto to get back to work, when the two are just hugging. In Remano, sleepy Kougyoku, Takeruhiko, Spartos, Pisti, and some other world leaders are drawing new borders between the countries, and Pisti complains that they have to make a new census and rewrite the constitution. Spartos and Takeruhiko fight over where Sindria and Kina's border should go now that Kina landed next to Sindria. Alibaba goes to talk to Titus, and the two look at the radically changed appearance of the terrain. Oceans took place of mountains and plateaus rose from the seas, mixing up national borders. This is why the leaders of all nations have teamed up to rebuild the world together. Those with assimilated bodies have returned back to normal, including Drakon. He thinks of Sinbad, and notes that he had relied too much on him. Ja'far has returned Sindria, waiting for Sinbad to return one day. Alibaba meets Hakuryuu now, and he, Muu, and Takeruhiko tease Alibaba about the postponed wedding, causing Alibaba to run out. He goes to Cassim's grave to talk about the new world and explains that magicians are trying to find a way to communicate with other dimensions. He says that being different is not something to be sad about anymore, and thinks that he would've wanted to show Cassim the new Balbadd, and his wedding. In Rakushou, Alibaba smiles at a mother and child in the streets, and goes home only to find Morgiana dressed up in a beautiful wedding dress. Aladdin asked everyone to come and help organize the wedding, and the party is held right then and there. Aladdin thinks back to the moment when the Sacred Palace collapsed. Ugo, Solomon, Sheba, and Sinbad's djinns all disappear to the rukh, but Ugo tells Aladdin to go back to the surface. Aladdin tries to reach out to him just like before. Arba looks down at the wedding party, commenting disappointedly that the world still goes on, and flies off on a carpet. In a later scene, Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Yunan, and Judar are in the Dark Continent, and the same monster as before appears to try to catch Judar. The Fanalis Corps, Masrur and Sadi also get to meet Fanalis from the Dark Continent. The narration says that the world is now open to new advetures, and the series comes to a close as the magical adventure of the magician of creation and the people around him ends. Character appearances *Alibaba Saluja *Morgiana *Aladdin *Kouha Ren *Toto *Olba *Kougyoku Ren *Takeruhiko Yamato *Spartos Leoxses *Pisti *Titus Alexius *Marga *Nanaumi *Myers *Doron *Chuu'un *Seishuu Ri *Drakon *Sahel (flashback) *Sinbad (flashback) *Sharrkan Amun-Ra *Hinahoho *Masrur *Sadi *Ja'far *Muu Alexius *Hakuryuu Ren *Cassim (mentioned) *Yamraiha *Birgit *Aron *Yon *Koubun Ka *Sheba (flashback) *Ugo (flashback) *Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham (flashback) *Zepar (flashback) *Focalor (flashback) *Vepar (flashback) *Valefor (flashback) *Crocell (flashback) *Furfur (flashback) *Koumei Ren *Sphintus Carmen *Arba *Yunan *Judar *Lo'lo' *Myron Alexius *Razol Gallery 369 extra.jpg Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Final Arc